The present invention relates to the dispensing of liquids from "bag-in-box" disposable containers, and more particularly to a device for facilitating the dispensing of liquids from such containers.
Disposable "bag-in-box" containers are in widespread commercial use for packaging various liquids such as milk, fruit juices, water and wine, in relatively large volumes such as 2 litres, 4 litres, or 16 litres. Such containers typically consist of a flexible plastic bag supported within a relatively rigid cardboard box. Such containers allow the consumer to purchase, store and dispense relatively large quantities of such liquids from a disposable container with relative convenience.
A particular spigot and spout assembly has been developed for such containers which facilitates the filling of and dispensing from the flexible bag. This type of spigot and spout assembly is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,348 issued July 8, 1980 to Scholle. Such spigot and spout assemblies are referred to hereinafter as "disposable spigots". A spout is provided in the plastic bag near the bottom of the bag. A spigot fits within the spout and has a flexible transverse wall with an integral toggle lever which the user can manipulate to flex the wall. When the lever is released, the transverse wall seals the path of egress from the spout. When the lever is raised, the wall is flexed and the path of egress is opened.
In order to prevent accidental opening of the spigot during storage and transportation, the spigot is formed so that the toggle lever is housed within the cylindrical recess defined by the walls of the spigot. This makes operation of the spigot cumbersome and uncomfortable for the user, as the user must insert a thumb or finger into the cylindrical recess and maintain pressure on the toggle lever at an awkward angle. The spigot is typically not rigidly secured in the box and it may be difficult for the user to get a solid grip on the lever in order to apply pressure. Furthermore, two hands will be required to fill a wine glass, for example, as one hand is required to hold the glass and the other to apply pressure to the toggle lever.
The present invention provides an adaptor which facilitates the dispensing of liquid from disposable spigots and allows the dispensing of liquids from the disposable spigot into the glass using one hand only.